


stay with me

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, hella sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Michael ignored the lack of reply and the way the body next to him had gone cold and lifeless.He kept talking.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry in advance

It was cold.

Or, maybe it wasn’t, but Ryan’s rain soaked clothes pressed up to Michaels own was enough to chill his whole body.

“You still there, Ryan?”

“Course.”

The heist had been a fucking disaster to say the least. Somehow, the LSPD had been tipped off of the crews plans and caught them by surprise. They hadn’t been aiming to take them alive.

Gavin had gone first. He’d been hauled up in a van a few blocks away with all of his equipment, ready to send them any codes they’d need and block any cameras. It had been going smoothly, everyone was in position and buzzing to go as the general pre-heist banter floated through their earpieces. Jeremy was telling Michael not to blow them up this time round, Michael shooting back a ‘don’t tempt me’ as he heard Geoff’s laughter.

Then they heard the gunshot.

For a second, Michael had no idea where it had come from. It hadn’t been near him or Ryan, where the two of them were waiting in an alley across the street from the bank. It hadn’t been Jack or Jeremy - he knew that as he could see them in their own hiding spot. They both looked equally confused. Geoff’s voice broke through the silence that had fallen.

“What the fuck w-“

An almost deafening shock of static pierced Michaels eardrums and he cringed, reaching up and ripping the com from his ear. Across the street he could see Jeremy and Jack doing the same thing. He pressed his hand to his ear, willing the ringing in his brain to stop.

“Fuck. Do you think Gavin’s alright?”

Michael had almost forgotten that Ryan was a living being beside him and not just one of the voices that floated through his mind.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Probably just fucked up the connection. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. When he turned to look at Ryan he saw a pool of concern swimming in the ocean blue of his eyes. That did nothing to calm his own nerves.

Together they made the decision to cross the street to Jack and Jeremy, now that they had no way to communicate. Michael could only hope Geoff had figured something out on his own. Ryan led the way out of the alley, Michael hot on his tail.

Thats when it really went to shit.

As soon as the pair were crossing the road police cars shot out from all sides, guns firing and sirens echoing loudly. Michael felt the whip of the wind as a bullet whizzed past his head. He reached out, grabbing Ryan’s arm and hauling him back the direction they’d came, back into the alley and safely behind one of the dumpsters that was located there. They both ducked down, breaths harsh despite not having ran very far. Michaels ears still rang. He poked his head out from his hiding space, heart beating in his chest as he took in the scene before him. He could feel Ryan leaning over his shoulder as he watched too, his breath hot on Michaels neck. They weren’t very close, but they didn’t need to be to see what was happening.

Jack was dead. Michael could see his limp body laying on the floor, a pool of crimson red slowly expanding around him. He felt a lump well up in his throat, heard Ryan mutter ‘no’ from behind him and it took everything in him not to throw up. Jack had never been hurt in a heist. It was an ongoing joke in the crew that Jack was a lucky charm due to him never being shot before. Michael had the sick thought of go big or go home in the back of his mind.

Jeremy was still on his feet, one arm hanging loosely by his side as the other held his gun tightly, firing shots at anyone who got too close. Michael thought he could make out movements in his face and he knew Jeremy was stringing out all the swears he knew. Michael felt an odd sense of pride at that. Then Jeremy’s body stumbled back, a hand going to his chest as he staggered on his feet. Jeremy hit the ground and his movements stopped all together.

A sob tore it’s way through Michaels chest, a deep pain setting into his heart. He felt hands on his shoulders, heard a voice before he was being pulled to his feet, a hand in his own as he was dragged back down the alley. It was raining, now, Michael noted as broken drainpipes sprayed cold water when he passed. It was a harsh rain, violent and freezing as it clung to his clothes and dripped from his hair. He heard the faint sound of sirens as they ran, the noise drowned out by the rain and their feet hitting the concrete.

Ryan had let go of his hand now, running slightly ahead of him. His friend ran out into an opening, intending to cross the street to the next alley. He didn’t make it that far. Michael watched as he stumbled sideways, hand going to his waist as he backtracked into the alley Michael hadn’t yet left.

“Go back. Think I saw somewhere we can hide.” His voice came out strained as he spoke through his teeth.

Michael came up beside him, slipping a hand round his waist to support him and applying pressure to the wound. He heard Ryan let out a small groan as he leant his body onto Michaels.

So there they were, huddling for warmth, Michaels arm still wrapped around Ryan’s side as they waited. The place Ryan had spotted before had been a rundown bakery, window smashed and half it’s contents robbed. They had gone all the way down to the basement, closing and locking the door behind them before they had settled down.

It had been silent for a long time after that.

They didn’t talk. Not about how badly everything had gone, not about their dead friends, not about whether or not Gavin and Geoff were still alive. They just sat and listened to Ryan’s ragged breathing and the sounds above, tensing whenever a siren got just a little too loud.

“Michael-“

“We’re not doing that.”

“Michael-“ Ryan’s voice was cut off by a series of coughs racking his chest. “I hate to be a pessimist, but I think it’s just us now.”

“No it’s not. Geoff’s still out there somewhere and so’s Gavin, Jeremy and Jack went down but that doesn’t mean they’re dead Ryan, I mean for fuck sake man just because we saw them get..just because..they’re not dead, Ryan, they’re not.”

There was no response.

“You still there, Ryan?”

“Course.”

“Good. You have to stay with me, man. I..We have to stick together. We have to go and find Gavin and Geoff and patch up Jack and Jeremy. Then we tear down the asshole LSPD of this city. We get Gavin the latest equipment so he can’t fuck up the coms, we get Jack a plane and Jeremy a gun in his ridiculous colours. Geoff can get an even fancier suit and we’ll get you some of those ridiculous, rainbow reflective knives and me? I think I’ll get a real fast car. Yeah, real fast and real expensive..”

Michael ignored the lack of reply and the way the body next to him had gone cold and lifeless. He kept talking. He kept telling himself the plans for their future - the plans of the infamous Fake AH Crew.

By the end of his rant his voice was barely a whisper.

“You have to stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or send me a prompt at @sig-nifier on tumblr!
> 
> (all rooster teeth pairings and prompts accepted)


End file.
